Eventually, everyone falls for Sarah Manning
by Insane Magician
Summary: Thoughts from different characters and how they all, eventually, everyone falls for Sarah Manning. Rated for safety. Special focus on Cosima. OS. Trying to keep with the series, not AU.


_Disclaimer_ : I own nothing. Everything will belong to Tatiana Maslany and finally Disney can stop taking over.

MI's Note: This feels like too much Cosima and my own quote pushing me to do this but, what the — why the hell not? I thought Art's would be shorter: well I'll be damned — _again_.

I can't sleep, can't stop thinking about this, so I might as well get to it. Right? To my OB friends, specially punk-rock-science, over at tumblr. See what you did?

 **Eventually, everyone falls for Sarah Manning**

The first to fall, was Paul. And he hadn't even known then who she really was. And it had been those small differences from the usual Beth that had captivated him. Not even Rachel could wash Sarah away, and his saving grace was his training. Being a soldier had managed to harden him and complete his missions, what told him it was best to cut things with the wild clone, and that it would be best if she hated him. Being on the job meant he couldn't drink. Meaning he could only trust his mind to keep feeding him the lies. One day, he would believe them.

Possibly the next person to fall, was Alison. She had already been mourning Beth, the strength and certainty that she had come to rely on, and had reacted badly to the usurper. Until she proved herself. Not only had Sarah returned the money, but had stepped into Beth's role so smoothly, the only reason Alison still resisted, was because she felt the British clone wanted to take the cop's place in her heart. Until she realized that Sarah had carved her own spot and by then, it was too late to stop it.

Even Art felt it. The similarities between the two sisters made it easier, made him feel redemption. He had failed Beth, but he wasn't about to fail Sarah and the rest of the clone-hood. They were all he had left of Beth. So while his feelings for the copy-cop remained platonic at best, he couldn't deny he was no longer doing it for Beth but for Sarah. At least, there was no mental instability. And Felix wasn't such a bad influence or company, when he was sober or didn't have a body. Going up in smoke indeed. He feared he might have a bigger family now, thanks to Beth. Art's desires to protect them just became stronger, thanks to Sarah. She was, after all, investing all her energy and time on her sisters, even if Helena took the main seat. The loon had been kidnapped, so it wasn't surprising.

Helena had loved her since the first time the met. That light had blinded her to anything else. Only her sestra would be capable of pulling her from killing someone she deemed a target. Really, if she had wanted, she could have waited and had two birds with one shot. Paul and Rachel, both dead, would be worth it. And yet she didn't go through with it.

Felix, Mrs. S . . . Siobhan had always loved her two children, and it was reflected in the sibling love they both felt. There was no mystery there, just history.

Cosima could feel all those changes, and felt happy. The one person they had needed to make things better, to make them feel like family and not biological imperative clones, was Sarah. After she was returned by Kira, because despite all her science, she couldn't deny that, and breaking things with Delphine — no, even before that, she had started to feel the bond.

Being sick, she had been given the bed of course, but just the fact that her sister had been there, had been the greatest comfort. The connection they had shared, holding hands in a platonic way, had shifted things for Cosima. She started to see the wonderful person for who she was; strong, independent, a reliable machine that tore everything on her path just to achieve her goal. And yet resourceful enough to be able to see how to blindside someone and take the most of the others momentum.

The thought made the gamer within spark and demand a strategic game to gauge the strategic mind beneath the wild Sarah. A game of chess was out of the question but, a role-playing game could be worth it. Although Sarah would probably think it was a kink if she offered. She blushed deeply. Cosima knew she would actually flirt back if the situation arose. The effect was instant, whenever they spoke. She was trying her best not to share much space with the only Sarah Manning. She truly feared what her body would do.

Sure, they would hug, but the way she would press their bodies together, the way she would tremble in those strong arms, the way she would breath in relief at the sturdy frame and most likely melt against it.

Because she might have been the geek, the lesbian, the brain of their club that even she, was falling for Sarah Manning.

Because, eventually, everyone falls for Sarah Manning.

* * *

Please, don't forget to review and check my profile for my tumblr and links.


End file.
